


Whip Stitch

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For the prompt: Hartwin or Merwin - Switching glasses wasn't the only skill Kingsman didn't teach Eggsy. They didn't have to teach him sewing either. Cue Harry or Merlin staring in disbelief as Eggsy fixes something that broke in the suit right before a mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverQueen/gifts).



He doesn’t know how it happened, or how it got missed by the dry cleaner, but the hem of his trousers is loose. Eggsy’s careful to hike up the material as he dashes through the halls to Harry’s office, trying to keep the edge from dragging on the floor.

Harry startles as he bursts into the room without knocking. “Eggsy, I thought the jet was leaving in 10 minutes. What are you doing here?”

“You got a needle and thread, guv? I ain’t got time to get back to the shop.”

Harry’s brow furrows as he pulls a med kit out from one of his desk drawers. He takes out a suture kit and hands it to Eggsy with a raised eyebrow.

He takes it quickly, tearing it open and propping his foot up on the edge of Harry’s desk. “Not quite a sewing needle, but it’ll have to do.” With steady and practiced hands, Eggsy does a perfect whip stitch along the hem while Harry looks on in disbelief.

It takes him 3 minutes before he ties it off, trims the thread, and returns his foot to the floor, trouser leg looking exactly as it was supposed to. Eggsy looks up to catch Harry’s bewildered expression and just shrugs, then dashes back out of the office towards the hangar.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com/). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
